Again
by 3iggy
Summary: Be warned, this is a feel good romance set in SoHo.
1. A Winter's Wish

The sun was lost behind the jagged edges of skyscrapers as it set silently in the pale winter sky. Faded pink rays competed with the city of lights beneath them for the attention of late evening strollers. SoHo rushed into doors, its residents filled coffee shops, restaurants, and bars, among other entertaining prospects. Sarah sat reading in a booth by the window of her regular coffee spot playing idly with the tassels of her scarf. She had been there for hours, engrossed in _Jane Eyre_, one of her favorite reads. A barista kept her cup full while she sipped absentmindedly.

Once the coffee shop was flooded with talkers, laughers, and other types of noisy people, Sarah slowly emerged back into the real world. She glanced at the delicate watch on her wrist and was surprised that it was 8:30, time to go home. When she stood and gathered her things, patrons of the fine establishment noticed her. Tall and slim with long dark hair, Sarah Williams was lovely to look at, but more than that the girl had an otherworldly grace about her. With movements both elegant and sure, anyone would have mistaken her for a ballet dancer. A few onlookers watched as she paid her bill and skipped out into the night. Snow was just beginning to coat the ground as the woman tightened her scarf and headed to her beautiful, but empty, loft.

Taxis traveled up and down the streets beside her as she enjoyed the crisp taste of new winter. The chilly evening air was refreshing after the stale warmth of the coffee shop. She stood looking up into the night sky, trying to make out constellations before entering the apartment building, it was no use, however. The city drowned out the celestial bodies above her. Thankfully, the hallways were deserted. Sometimes the building seemed like an epicenter for loud creative types: eating, drinking, and being overly merry. Sarah liked a good get-together as much as the next aspiring writer, but some of her neighbors' apartments could be mistaken for hostels the way people came in and out of them.

Closing the door to her third floor loft, she scanned the room for Loki, her fluffy, somewhat large, black cat. She had found him shortly after moving to the city and they were a good pair. Loki was sitting by the balcony doors, his tail twitched while he eyed the snowflakes hungrily. He ignored Sarah as she rubbed his ear in greeting.

"Hello cat," she spoke softly, receiving nothing in response. That was alright by her, she enjoyed the fact that her pet wasn't overly needy. After fetching a single glass from a bare cabinet, Sarah opened a bottle of White Zinfandel and poured a healthy portion. Carrying the glass gingerly in one hand, she encouraged a fire in the hearth with the other. Sitting back on the thick rug against the sofa to watch the flame roar to life, she pulled a plaid throw from the arm and tucked it around her shoulders. Her life was a little lonely in the big city, but it was her own. Teaching had given her a sense of fulfillment for a few years, but before long she grew tired of lecturing students who had less curiosity than her grown self possessed. She had always been a dreamer, and thought children would share her sense of wonder, but she was wrong and very few did, her career had been a disappointment. Starting over in a new place with new ideas of what she wanted out of life had been frightening, but Sarah had learned long ago that fear could motivate you in ways that nothing else could, though she didn't remember the lesson, she trusted her own instincts. Even though her new life was wonderful in many ways, she still felt as if she were missing something very dear. Hypnotized by the dancing, flickering light of the fire, she thought out loud to herself, or the empty air in the room, or maybe even the cat, "I wish I could find you...or you could find me, whatever or whoever you are." It was a silly thing to say really, and Sarah never made wishes, but the magic of a winter's first snow, the stillness of her dark loft, and the waving light before her worked in strange ways upon her vivid imagination. A feeling deep within her called for some unnamed thing. Slowly she sank into slumber, her pale cheek resting upon her drawn up knees, enclosed in the itchy plaid blanket.

Loki drew back his ears and twitched his tail with unmasked aggression as he watched the balcony more closely. A man stood out in the cold night, crossing his black clad arms on the railing, surveying the city before him. The snow was falling with greater intensity, though it didn't bother the man. Slowly he turned crouching down to face the on guard feline through the glass. "Hello cat," he grinned. The balcony door slid open with a flick of his gloved wrist and he strode into the loft with undue swagger. Loki hissed, but held his ground. After a moment the stranger spotted what he was searching for, a woman sleeping in the floor next to the sofa that usually served as her bed in the one room apartment. Stealthily, not wanting to disturb her, he crossed the room and knelt down to better view her lovely face, lit by the soft firelight. "I was rather expecting that you would summon me again one day," he pushed the hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear, and with a soft pop, he vanished.


	2. Coffee and Smoke

Loki stretched languidly on the sofa, which he had taken for his own after the strange man left. Meanwhile, Sarah laid in a tartan mess upon the rug shivering. She woke cold and cranky. "Did I seriously sleep in the floor?" she asked sounding just a little defeated. "This is my life, the cat gets the sofa and I get the rug." She shook her head confusedly, her mouth tasted like stale wine, she had forgotten to brush. "Ugh," she gulped the last sip from the glass on the floor beside her. With a sigh she stumbled to the shower, her shift started in an hour, it would take her that long to warm up her stiff bones.

Thankfully, a 15 minute shower succeeded in thawing her limbs and mood. Sarah switched some music on as she drifted about the miniature kitchen in the corner. Coffee was prepared, bread pushed into the shiny toaster, and jam set on the island. She ate while standing and stashed the plate and mug into the sink as soon as she was finished. A quick check of the apartment ensured her that Loki had fresh water, and all things that he could destroy were tucked safely into drawers. Grabbing her messenger bag and coat, she waved good-bye to the still sleeping feline, hurrying out of the door. While she locked the loft, she heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs from the 4th floor. Only a noisy French lady lived up there currently, and the person approaching the 3rd floor landing was far too quiet, even in those early hours, to be the Madame. Instinctively, Sarah turned from the now locked door and looked up at the staircase. Her eyes locked with the mismatched pair owned by the quiet person, who was certainly not Madame. A tall fair man, carrying a guitar case in one hand and a cigarette in the other, did not back down from her stare as he reached the landing a few feet from her.

"There is no smoking in the building," were the first words out of an embarrassed Sarah's mouth.

"It's an e-cigarette, love," he informed her with an accent and a smirk.

"Oh," she wasn't sure if that mattered where building policy was concerned, but she dared not challenge the stranger. Instead, she introduced herself, "I am Sarah Williams, 3C." She extended a delicate hand enclosed in a silver suede glove, which he took.

"You can call me Jay," he cocked his head sending a sweep of platinum bangs rushing forward across his temples, which the e-cigarette holding hand combed back into place. The two of them continued down the stairs, eventually reaching the first floor lobby. Sarah caught sight of herself and the man in a wall of mirrors to her left and she couldn't help but linger. She looked lovely next to him in the reflection. They complemented each other extraordinarily well, both tall, willowy, and fair, though Sarah's hair was dark. They appeared edgy and elegant, clad in black on this winter morning. To her great chagrin, the man noticed her attention to the mirror and glanced at it himself, meeting her gaze in the steely surface.

Quickly she turned her focus back upon his real face, a face she had determined was strikingly attractive, though perhaps not handsome in the usual sense. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Williams, I am sure that we will be seeing each other again soon enough," he gave her a nonchalant wave and disappeared out of the lobby doors into the frosty morning.

Sarah could not believe what she was doing as she rushed out after him, "Jay...umm, if you're not in a hurry, would you like to grab a cup of coffee, I think we may be headed in the same direction," she called to his retreating back. Sarah was not normally very forward and had stuck to herself recently, focusing her energy upon her goal of finishing a novel, rather than having a social life. Ever since she was a little girl she had been her own best friend anyway. Odd and introverted, she preferred stories and imaginary friends to actual people, who often disappointed her. But, something about this man was making her curious, and curiosity beat out all other sensibilities for Sarah.

"Well, come on then," he grinned over his shoulder, e-cigarette smoke puffing up around him in the overwhelmingly chilly air. Sarah took a few quick steps to catch up with him and then they sank into an even pace across the sidewalks. She huddled into her peacoat as they walked on in comfortable silence, except for the clicking that her ankle boots made against the pavement. A warm coffee shop greeted them within a few blocks, Jay held the door and ushered her in.

The smell of caffeine in a cup smacked them in the face while they dropped into line behind the other addicts. "So Ms. Williams, where are you off to?" Jay asked conversationally, not the lest bit awkward chatting with a person he had only just met.

"I spend my mornings at a second hand bookstore up the street, Miller's," she replied, feeling more shy now that she was standing so close to him in line. "It isn't much, but it pays the bills. What about you?" she inclined her head toward the guitar case.

"Ah, I am checking the acoustics in a bar before they open. I have a gig there tonight and would rather not have any surprises," he stated with a flick of some very expressive eyebrows.

"So you're a musician then?" she asked, still making small-talk as they moved up the line. He did have the air of a rock-star about him. Mysterious, assured, with a hint of barely reformed bad-boy mixed in for good measure, that is how she would describe the man beside her.

"On occasion," he responded, establishing further the sense of mystery. They dropped back into an easy silence. Sarah ordered a frothy latté, and Jay a simple black coffee upon reaching the register. They reentered the now bustling sidewalk and continued on their way. Sarah had to turn down a side street first. "This is where our paths diverge," she smiled.

"It was a pleasant encounter, I assure you," he replied with a slight bow in her direction. Sarah bite her lip and nodded, trying not to giggle at his performance. "Have a good day, Ms. Williams," he called to her while walking on.

"You too," she whispered to herself since he was already disappearing among the crowd of commuters heading into the underground.


	3. Of Rats and Disappointed Dinners

Days passed and Sarah regretted the fact that she had not bumped into her alluring new neighbor. The amount of time she had spent thinking about him was considerable, though she hated admitting it. Actually, she was daydreaming when one of her coworkers at Miller's elbowed her.

"Shift's over. The rest of us are going out for a drink to celebrate the end of inventory and late shifts, you should come," insisted the girl called Anne, enthusiastically. Normally Sarah would refuse, but she didn't feel like going home and complaining to Loki about the day just yet.

"I suppose that I could use a drink after staring at these lists all day," she yawned.

"Great!" clapped the over zealous assistant bookseller.

Anne, Mary, Maria, and Sarah tidied the shop, locked up, and walked in a giggling gaggle down the street. They entered a basement-like bar off the side of the road. A weathered sign displaying the name "Puck's" in bold black letters hung above it. Descending into the humid little nook, the girls heard the rousing sounds of acoustic music swell from within. The bar was dimly lit and cozy, Sarah ordered a cider and sank into the corner of a table they had staked out. Applause sounded around the bar as one musician was exchanged for another. Sarah sipped her cider, partially listening to the chatter of the other women, partially examining the people close by her at other tables, when she heard a sorrowful, yet beautiful voice rise above the general clamor of the crowded room. People quieted, listening to the man sitting on the plain wooden bar-stool in the corner of the room, as he strummed the guitar.

I'll paint you mornings of gold.

I'll spin you Valentine evenings.

Though we're strangers 'til now,

We're choosing the path

Between the stars.

I'll leave my love

Between the stars.

Sarah's heart nearly stopped and blood surged to her face. She was afraid her reaction to the song and its singer were obvious to everyone in the room, though they only had ears and eyes for the musician. They were entranced by him. Her red face was well hidden by the poor lighting, and once she realized no one was paying any attention to her whatsoever, she relaxed and watched along with them. After a few more songs, Jay stood up from the bar-stool, to the general appreciation of his audience. Another man patted him on the shoulder as they switched places and the new music-man struck up some cheerful tunes. The room became noisy and chaotic once again. Sarah followed Jay's journey to the bar with her wide eyes. Unencumbered by coat and case, the man moved swiftly. He wore a white button-up shirt layered with a vest and dark jeans tucked into ankle-high hipster boots. Women in the bar noticed when he was near.

Continuing to stare because she believed herself hidden, Sarah watched as he laughed with the bartender and popped the top off a green bottle. He turned around resting his elbows on the bar and listened to his comrade, until his eyes darted in her direction, landing on her face. His smile slipped for a moment, but quickly returned as he crossed his arms over his chest, keeping eye contact with her. He cocked an eyebrow and waited. Sarah wanted to melt into the floor. Her coworkers noticed the _deer in a headlight_ look she wore and followed her gaze.

"Sarah, is the hot guitar player staring at you!" whispered Anne loudly.

"Damn," Sarah cursed. "I have to go over there," feeling stupider by the second, Sarah pushed her chair back and kept her head down as much as she could without tripping over things until she stood next to the source of her discomfiture.

"Good evening, Ms. Williams," Jay spoke into her ear once she was close enough, which was the only way she would hear him over all the noise. She could feel the other shop girls watching her.

"Hi, Jay," she squeaked, feeling ridiculous.

"Were you staring at me?" his grin was wild with playful delight, so much so that she couldn't help smiling in return.

"Geeze, you don't have much of an ego do you?" she shot back.

"Uh, you wound me with your words, my dear," a pitiful expression raced across his face.

"I'm sorry...I didn't…" she stuttered, until the mischievous light reappeared in his marvelous eyes. She stopped and shut her mouth, not wanting to fall prey to him again.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked earnestly after a moment. Sarah felt an unfamiliar feeling tug at her in response to the tone of his voice, the look on his face. It was possibly the first time the man had seemed serious.

"I would appreciate that," she didn't even bother to add paltry pleasantries such as '_if it's not a bother_,' or '_if you don't have anything better to do_.' She somehow knew that he wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to. "Just let me tell the girls I work with," she returned quickly to her table and grabbed the coat off the back of the now vacant chair.

"Are you leaving with the sexy singer!" Anne squealed in her usual manner. Sarah nearly died of humiliation, she fervently hoped that Jay did not overhear the exchange.

"It is not what it looks like, I will tell you tomorrow," she said between gritted teeth and hurried back to the bar where Jay waited with his coat already on. He placed his hand on the small of her back as they climbed the steps back out of the bar, a move that made several women envious, and the ones at Sarah's former table giddy with gossip.

Jay and Sarah emerged into a frozen world, lit by the dull gleam of foggy streetlights. The wind whipped around a corner sending new fallen snow propelling into them.

"Ah, geeze!" Sarah gasped indignantly. "When did it get so freaking cold!" Jay crinkled his nose in amusement at her antics. She wrapped her arms about herself and huddled into her coat.

"Well, you need to wear your coat correctly for this weather, dear girl," he stepped close beside her and brought his hands to her collar. He pulled the collar up so that it wrapped snugly around her neck and buttoned the remaining fastenings. "You look a little silly, but you'll be warmer. Now, let's get out of here," he grabbed her hand, pulling her across the street. They walked quickly the seven blocks to the apartment building, neither said a word nor did either extract their hand.

Jay tugged her up the three flights of stairs, dodging several slightly drunken people who had wondered from a loud party on the 2nd floor. Sarah was nearly panting for breath when they stopped in front of her door, the hall was blessedly deserted. She quickly undid the buttons on her coat, which at the moment was suffocating her. Shrugging the coat off she dropped it on the floor and leaned into her still locked door. "Was it necessary to run the entire way? Surely my company isn't that tiresome?" she smiled while trying to regain control over her breathing.

"Not tiresome at all," Jay replied calmly, he didn't seem phased by their recent exercise. "I just didn't want you to freeze to death. I am very chivalrous, girls like that sort of thing I hear," his gaze was again mischievous.

"If you say so," she watched as he leaned his shoulder against her door frame.

"What were you doing in my bar, Ms. Williams?"

"I worked late doing inventory in the store and went for drinks with the girls afterwards, I didn't realize it was your bar. I am not a stalker," she rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him.

"I didn't think you were, but I was a little surprised to see you there," his voice was low, a hum that matched that of the florescence bulbs above them.

"You sing like an angel," she said sheepishly, staring at the wall directly in front of her instead of the man close beside her.

"I hope not," he chuckled, pushing away from the door frame and coming to stand between her and the view of the wall she was favoring.

Sarah, rather bravely, reached out and touched the intricate button on his vest, then looked up into his face. Jay saw short-lived promises of pleasure written across that sweet, longing face. He couldn't give in to her, no matter how much he wanted to, not yet. Sighing inwardly, he took her hand in his own, and brought the back of it to his lips.

"Goodnight, Ms. Williams," he grinned wolfishly, and walked down the hall and back up the stairs to his own floor.

"It's Sarah," the momentarily disappointed girl murmured to herself. She turned around and let her forehead bump into the loft's door as she turned the lock. Loki sat looking accusingly at her from the arm of the sofa. It was past dinner time.

Jay's reception, once he entered his own apartment, was less than cordial. "What have you been up to, you great rat?" asked Hoggle, standing by the window.


	4. Confrontations

Sarah awoke in a confused haze as she crashed to the floor. A bad dream had sent her twisting right off of the sofa. Groaning, she untangled herself from the blanket that had followed her. Loki glanced down at her disdainfully from the arm of the sofa. Sarah quickly flung the blanket back up onto the cushions and padded across the floor on bare-feet to make a cup of Camille tea. Visions from the ghastly dream whirled around in her head.

She was in a mirrored room surrounded by strangers wearing grotesque masks like those favored by Opera Ghosts. The phantoms had pranced around her, crowding her, then a man swooped in and pulled her further into the swirling mass. As the dancer dragged her around she could hear the angelic voice of her upstairs neighbor serenading the ghastly specters. Sarah shivered. The dream was not a new one, she had experienced it numerous times since she was fifteen. She had no idea why the dream effected her so, it really was not very scary as nightmares go, she certainly had ones with more frightening material. The dancing dream plagued her on a level beyond fear, there was longing and disappointment as well as betrayal, wound up in that haunted dance-hall. Now Jay's lovely song was warped as well in the mirrored cage.

Sarah sat back down on the sofa with her hot mug and tried to focus on something else. The pink sun was already attempting to pry into her apartment so there was no use going back to sleep. Grabbing a pen and paper, Sarah began sketching the visions from her nightmare, maybe putting them on paper would get them out of her head.

* * *

><p>"Oh Higgle, you know better than to call me a rat to my face," the Goblin King ran a hand through his hair in an apartment on the fourth floor.<p>

"It's, Hoggle," the short man grumbled for the thousandth time, but on this occasion he caught the fleeting look of amusement cross his king's features. "And, you've known it the whole time haven't ya!" The dwarf muttered furiously as he scuttled into a chair. The realization that he had been the butt of a joke for centuries made him livid.

Jareth sighed and sat in a armchair facing the dwarf, "Of course I know your name, Hoggle. Do you think I am truly so stupid? I know the names of every single creature in my realm from the tallest rock-talker to the smallest wall-worm. You do have to allow me a little fun now and again."

"I didn't think you were stupid, I just thought you were too conceited to care," huffed Hoggle.

"So now I am a conceited rat, very well. What are you doing here?" the king's keen eyes drilled into the small man, all amusement gone. Hoggle had become the closest thing to a friend that the Goblin King possessed though the dwarf had taken time to warm up to him. After wasting a few years in bitter disappointment and rage at his defeat by a mere child as well as a broken heart, Jareth had sought out Hoggle who had been so close and so thoroughly won over by the girl. The girl, Sarah, had loved the dwarf and Jareth needed to know about love. Now he depended on Hoggle for companionship and even the occasional bit of advice. Currently, Hoggle was managing the court goblins in his absences.

"I just need to know that you aren't up to your old tricks. I won't help you hurt the little lady again," the dwarf looked away and crossed his arms. "You're deceiving her."

"Hoggle, it's complicated and she is not such a little lady any longer. I am not up to old tricks. Those were mistakes made in ignorance and arrogance. I had never loved anything before in my long life, Hoggle. That girl turned my world upside-down. I didn't think she could resist me, I knew from the very first time I saw her that she was mine, and I thought that was enough. Her rejection, her utter defeat of me, has made me a better being. I won't risk losing her again, old friend."

"Then why can't you be plain with her? Why not tell her the truth?" Hoggle asked his king.

"The truth, Hoggle? You want me to waltz into her life and explain that I am the specter from her nightmares, that I am the villain who stalks her dreams? And, after that she will just fall into my arms and ride off into the sunset with me forever?" Jareth chuckled cruelly. "That would be something." They sat in silence for a while.

"I am not trying to trick her, Hoggle. I just need for her to fall in love with me as a man, before she knows me as a king. If she can see that we were meant for one another and that I am not some evil fairy-tale monster, and that I have learned how to love, she may see me as I see her. I can never be truly happy without her, but she'll be empty as well without me. I am not so selfish anymore, Hoggle," Jareth gave the dwarf a weary smile.

"Fine, but the moment she hears your true name, she will remember everything, there will be no keeping it from her after that. You had better get your romancing over and done with. You know I can't keep those damned goblins in line forever either. I'm just not as scary as you are, your majesty. My threats on your behalf just won't hold them," with that the little dwarf was gone.

Jareth threw a leg over the arm of his chair and thought for awhile. He knew Hoggle was right, he couldn't wait forever, even though that really wasn't long at all. He had to prove to Sarah that she loved him and that he returned her love. Then that love had to be stronger than his true identity once she found it out. Part of him was thrilled with the challenge, he liked a good game, but there was too much at stake to let himself get in his own way.


	5. Stumbling

The day had sucked. Sarah had fallen asleep upon her sketchbook, overslept as a result, and all one thousand coffee shops between her apartment and the bookstore had lines too long to accommodate her tardiness. To make matters worse, holiday shoppers flooded the small shop all day keeping her and the other girls overwhelmed. Her feet hurt, her eyes hurt, and her head hurt.

Folksy music enveloped the apartment while she loosen up with a mug of tea. Wearing only leggings and a red flannel shirt the exhausted woman swayed about the room, dancing thoughtlessly to the slow rhythm of a strumming guitar. Locks of hair slipped out of the messy bun as she twirled around, tapping dainty fingers on the porcelain cup.

Suddenly, a light rapping on the door halted her unwinding. With a huff she pulled the door open roughly expecting to see a lost party goer looking for the apartment downstairs that always was hosting some kind of shenanigans, but instead she, to her great dismay, found Jay. Of course, on this most obnoxious of days, the most attractive man she knew would find her looking like the hot mess that she really was.

"Oh damn," she turned from the door leaving it open for him to follow her if he chose to. Sarah gracelessly sat herself down on a bar-stool in the tiny corner kitchen and put a hand over her face. This was not what she needed tonight. Jay confused her. The moment she saw him stroll down the staircase for the first time, she had felt drawn to him. He seemed attracted to her as well, but he never seized any opportunities to advance their acquaintance. She thought shamefully about her brazen behavior the night before. Although she hadn't exactly thrown herself at him, she had offered something, and he rejected her. Now he stood in her doorway, peaking into her austere environment seemingly confused about what he should do next.

Jay was confused indeed. The Goblin King turned bar minstrel stood on unfamiliar ground. Romance was not his area of expertise. He had read every book on the subject he could find for the past fifteen years. He had attempted to speak to goblins and other Underground creatures to ascertain what love was and how one went about loving another, and apparently he had failed somehow. No where in all of his exploration had a suitor been cursed and left to stand in a hallway by his object.

"You can come in," Sarah groaned from her position behind the small island that served as a table.

"Are you sure, that didn't seem like much of a welcome to me," Jay grinned. When all else failed he lapsed into sarcasm.

"I am sorry, I've had a rough day. I shouldn't take it out on unsuspecting...whatever you ares," she looked up from behind her hand.

"Um, apology accepted, I think." He moved into the room, shutting the door behind him and cutting off the main source of light. The apartment was filled with flickering candles which served as the only illumination other than the fireplace which crackled cheerfully. Jay took the remaining bar-stool and sat facing the lovely woman. He could trace a glimpse of the petulant girl she had once been in the way she sighed while turning her attention fully upon him.

"Sarah," he relished the way her given name sounded. "I wonder if you would possibly like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He waited to see her reaction, she had such an expressive face.

Sarah thought about what he said for a moment. He was asking her out. The mysterious music-man sat before her looking perfect and asking her to dinner. The same man who hadn't shown a hint of interest in her the night before. "Ok."

"Very well," Jay replied without showing any emotion. The two remained locked in a silent staring contest as the folksy music marched on in the background. Sarah finally made the first move. She had meant to retrieve a second mug and offer her guest some tea, but Loki chose that moment to make his presence known by showing up beneath her feet.

With a blood chilling yowl, the cat went screaming underneath the sofa. Sarah shocked and alarmed by the sudden movement and noise stumbled nearly falling, but the sure hands of Jay found their way to her waist, keeping her upright. He had moved so quickly to stand next to her. Sarah felt the edge of the counter press into her back, trapping her between it and the man holding her.

Jay was stunned at how quickly their situation had progressed from awkward to intimate. He was so close to Sarah in the dimly lit room, he could smell hints of the mint and rosemary shampoo she used. Sarah stood stiffly in his grasp, her breathing quickened. It felt oddly familiar to her, eerily she was reminded of her nightmare. But, she wasn't dreaming and the man who held her was real and not dragging her off into an enchanted ballroom of terror.

Without stopping to think, Jay lifted the slight woman up onto the counter and sat her there where her eyes were level with his own. When she didn't protest, he brought his hand up to her neck to push aside a stray lock of hair. He took in all of her features, she was so grown-up.

"I'm sorry you've had such an awful day," he spoke softly.

"It's getting better," she whispered, not knowing why she needed to whisper.

"Oh good, I hope that I've had something to do with that," he lingered only a breath's space away from her lips, daring the woman to close the distance. He was determined that she would be the one to pursue him, he would not attempt to force her this time.

Sarah placed her hand at the collar of his button-up shirt and drew him toward her. She kissed him hesitantly, and then more eagerly. Jay pulled her into his arms and lost himself for a few moments. He reluctantly untangled himself from her searching hands and held them in his own. "Sarah."

"Umm hmm," she hummed into his shoulder.

"I really must protest at being manhandled by such a small woman, you've made enough transgressions against my virtue for one night, love." He stepped away from her with a satisfied smirk. "I will pick you up at eight."

Before she could answer he was across the room and out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Ok Friends, I am trying to pick up the pace. Affectionately, your drawn-out storyteller. <em>


	6. Crystal Clear

I am not sure what brought this chapter on. I should mention that I didn't create S. & M. I really hope some of you know them ;)

* * *

><p>Sarah remained seated upon the counter for several moments after the subtly dramatic exit of her visitor. Never in her life had she been so shocked by a kiss. A simple kiss had left her utterly breathless, which seemed incredibly cliché. She could have sworn that she saw stars and heard music in the background...of course she had left the radio on. Oh dear, she felt absolutely giddy, it really wasn't respectable for a women of her age to feel giddy, she chided herself.<p>

Although she was all fuzzy inside when she climbed into bed, the haunting ballroom returned to disrupt her slumber, leaving her groggy the next morning, yet still cheerful. The shop was dead and she spent most her time daydreaming about the evening. Upon handing the store over to the next keeper of books at the end of her shift, Sarah had decided to journey down the street to a favorite vintage store in hopes of finding something perfect to wear. Her selections at the apartment were wanting. Most her date-worthy attire was stored at her parent's house. She had not the room, or until now, need for it.

Sarah rummaged through racks and shelves of outdated clothing once she entered the small shop. The store was always cluttered and it took great effort to undercover the hidden gems among all the aged debris. While searching around in trays of rings and other antique costume jewelry displayed on an old vanity, Sarah had the strangest sense of déjà vu. The shopkeeper popped up beside her unexpectedly and squeaked in a high-pitched voice, "Can I help you?"

Sarah, startled, jumped and nearly knocked a tray onto the floor. "What's the matter my dear?" The concerned shopkeeper squeaked.

"Oh, nothing. I am sorry, I was searching for something," Sarah felt as though she had held this conversation before. "I have a date tonight, I just wanted something special to wear."

"A date, oh how lovely. Wait here I may have just the thing," the small woman hurried into a small room behind the desk. In no time at all she reappeared by Sarah's side.

"Ta-dah," she opened a faded sapphire box revealing an ornate locket hung upon a silver chain. The woman offered the box to Sarah who quickly set about examining it. The locket wasn't a locket at all, but a lovely pocket watch that had been fastened like a pendent upon the long chain. "It is Edwardian, I only picked it up last night, what do you think?"

"I love it, but what made you think it would be perfect for a date?" Sarah smiled at the frizzy woman.

"Well, it will keep you from being late, and if you catch yourself looking at it more than your date then you know it's a bust," she laughed in the same squeaky way that she spoke.

"That is very true. I will take it," Sarah closed the box and held it close to her.

Feeling ever more positive, though slightly nauseous, about seeing Jay that evening, Sarah skipped back out into the cold air with her new treasure. Before she got very far a sign she didn't recognize caught her attention. Above her head swung a plaque that read _Schmendrick's_. Turning to the window beside her she noticed a large velvet curtain painted with stars. On display were several candlesticks supporting glowing tapers and a chalkboard proclaiming, "Fortunes, Fates, etc." It was a curious shop. Stashing the jewelry box into her bag, Sarah pulled open the door to the interesting location.

The shop was dim and a bell tinkled as the door closed behind her. Sarah had expected to walk into another thrift store or an oddity shop, the street was full of such establishments, but instead she found a chunky round table hidden from the sun by the velvet curtain. Sitting atop the table was an opaque orb resting on a claw-foot base.

"Welcome, I am called Schmendrick, the Magician. You won't have heard of me," a tall thin man of undetermined age appeared from behind the curtain. Sarah was conflicted, the man had startled her, but his uncanny looks and address nearly made her giggle.

"Please sit, I will look into the magic crystal-ball and demystify your future. My wife Molly, not a Magician, will get you a cup of tea. I can read the leaves for you at the end if you like, for good measure," the straight-faced fortuneteller ushered her into a seat and quickly took his own opposite her.

Sarah wanted to kick herself. She was truly caught in the Magician's web, he was such a funny figure, and she didn't have the heart to disappoint him of a chance to practice his craft. She ardently hoped that knowing her fortune would not cost her one.

"Molly dear, we have a guest, can you bring some tea?" called Schmendrick. Before he had finished a small mousy woman swept into the room carrying a brown pot and several cups.

"He roped you in did he?" she quipped while pouring steaming liquid into Sarah's cup. "He really is a hit and miss Magician most of the time, good luck," she threw over her shoulder, vanishing into the abyss beyond the curtain.

"Ah, first I must say the magic words," the man wriggled his fingers farcically above the orb. "Could you tell me what your magic words are, Miss? I've noticed they are different for everyone."

Sarah was holding her breathe in a desperate effort not to die laughing. She swallowed hard and tried to control her growing amusement at this turn of events. "Um, my right words?" she asked.

"Well, magic...right...whatever works for you," replied the Magician with the utmost seriousness.

Sarah thought hard, not really knowing what to say. "I wish…"

"Eureka! That's it!" Schmendrick nearly shouted. "People so seldom know the right words."

Sarah watched in amazement as the orb began to glow a blazing shade of dark green. The Magician again wriggled his fingers over the orb. "I see a reunion. Someone has reappeared in your life bearing a white flag, the last time you met was in disagreement, anger even. Hold on, there is something else. The person wears a hood, a cloak, they are unnamed, hiding in plain sight, a trickster." The orb began to swirl, now glowing white. "This trickster is a powerful opponent, they walk in two worlds. Ah! And one is filled with beady eyes."

The crystal ball began to dim and slowly went out. "I am afraid that is all we are to know," the Magician shook his head. "What a pity, I've not had such an interesting reading in a long while."

Chills ran up Sarah's arms and spine. She was no longer laughing. Although she hardly dared to believe what the man had said, something about the odd proclamations gnawed at her nerves. "What do you mean? What kind of a fortune is that?" she asked earnestly, hoping not to offend him.

"Well, the magic chose the shape, not I. I am a bearer, I am a dwelling, I am a messenger," the Magician nodded at her from across the table.

"You are an idiot, " called his wife as she reemerged.

"It means you need to watch your back because things aren't always what they seem," she refilled Sarah's cup.


	7. Magic Moments

Hoggle halted his pen and watched Jareth visibly shudder mid-dictation as if someone had walked over his theoretical grave.

"You alright?" he questioned.

Jareth glared at Hoggle. "I am fine."

"Then why are you quacking like a scared little girl?" The dwarf arched a brow. His king was often expressive, mockery and ridicule he did particularly well, but he rarely looked discomposed.

"Hoggle, it is not your place to question me," archly replied the monarch. "But, if you must know, I was just rudely harassed by some odd form of magic. It was very unpleasant."

"What would someone want to do that for," huffed Hoggle.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I cannot deal with distractions right now," the king rubbed his temples.

"No, ya can't. I am serious, I can't keep making excuses for where you are. All those stupid castle goblins suspect you've abandoned us or been killed. There's a rumor going round that I've poisoned you and am running things on my own," Hoggle rolled his eyes.

"That is a truly moronic conclusion to draw," Jareth chuckled to himself then grew serious once more. "I realize that time is short Hoggle. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it were not important."

"Yeah, yeah." The dwarf, who was once quite afraid of Jareth, had learned that the king was a performer. He was what he had to be for whatever audience he stood before. The king was a deceiver, an illusionist. When Jareth had first found him, after Sarah returned to her own world, Hoggle had been terrified, certain that Jareth was intent on murdering him. The king's behavior toward him then was the same at it had been before Sarah, but slowly the king dropped his guard when others were not looking. He learned of Hoggle's skill in the gardens and put all of the shrubbery under his command. Jareth even taught the dwarf to play chess, which they did every Thursday. Hoggle now respected rather than feared him, however, he was no closer to knowing the real Jareth than anyone else.

"I will tell her soon, Hoggle. I am just waiting for the right moment."

* * *

><p>"Miss you left this in the shop," the woman called Molly said as she caught up with Sarah on the sidewalk outside. Sarah turned around to see the woman carrying her bag, she had forgotten it on the floor when she left. The Magician and his words had shaken her. She wasn't sure why the things he spoke resonated so deeply.<p>

"Oh, thank you. I'm usually not so careless," she took the bag from the lady's outstretched hand.

"It's no trouble. I am sorry if he worried you," she replied with a generous smile.

"I am not worried, I just feel that what he said was true...though I don't know how that could be," Sarah hugged the bag tightly.

"Magic is a tricky thing, like the wind or the weather. There is no stopping it, we just have to deal with what it brings us," the woman pulled a woolly shawl closer about her shoulders and retraced the steps she had taken from the shop.

But, Sarah didn't believe in magic.

* * *

><p>She was distracted. Jay had waited for years for this moment, this official courtship ritual that was a date, and there she sat utterly distracted, playing with an old necklace.<p>

"Sarah is something wrong? You seem quiet," Jay asked patiently, masking his annoyance.

"What," she looked up startled from her thoughts. "I am sorry, Jay." She was angry with herself. This date was a wish come true, she had looked forward to it all day and now all she could think about was her odd encounter. Sarah removed her sweater and focused on the man across from her.

Jay caught a slight shimmering around Sarah as she moved to face him better, leaving the necklace to lay against her smooth skin. He had thought he saw something like it earlier, but dismissed the idea. However, he was sure this time that there was a dusting of magic clinging to her. He inhaled sharply and did not allow himself to become angry, that would not help.

"What did you do today?" Jay tilted his head and smiled politely. He flinched inwardly when she appeared uncomfortable.

"Well, I worked at Miller's this morning, then I did a little shopping…" she trailed off, not looking him in the eyes. He knew she was hiding something.

"And, after that?" He reached out and brushed his fingers across her hand.

"You will think that I'm silly," she bite her lip and made eye-contact with him again.

"Try me."

"Uhhh, I walked into a fortuneteller's shop by mistake in the alley where I was shopping. I was drawn in by the display in the window. Before I knew it, I was sitting in front of this guy with a funny name, he even wore a pointed hat! He made me give him some "magic words" and then the room grew dark and the crystal-ball lit up, and he told me all these weird things about being reunited with a trickster from my past, but none of it made any sense. I suppose it shouldn't have because it's not real, but I just felt so violated by it, not the Magician, but I don't know, the experience. Somehow, it seemed true," her cheeks grew red and she returned to fidgeting with the necklace.

"I see," Jay schooled his face to look amused.

"Oh, you do think I am silly!" she squealed.

"No, no, no. Of course not. I can't begin to tell you how often I have been in much the same situation," he chuckled at her. Jay's lightness drew Sarah out of her troubled thoughts. Soon they were laughing and talking as they should have been. Their plates came to the table and eventually vanished as they carried on.

"I should get you home," Jay said eventually. "It is nearly 13 o'clock."

Sarah heard the number and swallowed hard, "What did you say?"

"It's nearly 1 o'clock, I should be getting you home," he smiled.

"Oh, you're right."

They arrived at her door and she stood awkwardly, while he appeared completely composed. "Umm, would you like to come in?"

"Yes," he stated simply.

"Tea?"

"Please," he replied pealing gloves from his fingers. Without being told, Jay made himself useful and reignited the fire. He took a sit on the sofa and watched it flicker pensively. Sarah dimmed the lights and walked silently to stand in front him, holding out a cup which he took without a word. She sat sideways, crossing her legs, and facing him rather than the fire. She watched the light dance across his handsome face, her stomach clinching. She took a sip of the dandelion tea to calm it, hoping he didn't hear her heart racing, or her china cup hitting the saucer from her nervous shaking.

Jay seemed placid and impenetrable on the surface, but beneath he was concerned. The magic attached to Sarah had to belong to the Magician, and of course it would be a real magician that she ran into, _damn_. Her reading was so much truer that she realized. Sarah had no memory of the Labyrinth, it had been a dream to her the very next morning, as it was to all who entered it.

With a sigh Jay sat his mug upon the bare floor and shifted to face the lovely, glowing, mortal woman who smiled shyly over her steaming cup. He realized that it was the shortest day of the year, December 21st, the winter solstice. He stood and took Sarah's cup from her hands. She followed his movements in silent curiosity. When he returned from setting the china aside, he drew her up in his arms.

Sarah rested her chin upon his shoulder and allowed him to dance with her in place for a moment. He let her out in a graceful twirl and pulled her back in again, humming sorrowfully into her ear. She was caught up and lost in the moment. Feeling safe and timid all at once, but she was so alive in his arms. People drained her, she really could not abide the company of others for long without getting fatigued, but with Jay things were different. She never wanted him to walk out of the apartment again.

Sarah pulled away slightly and brought her hands together behind his neck pressing against him. This time he kissed her first. She was nearly shocked by the intensity of his attention. He moved from her lips to her neck and pushed her sweater off to reveal bare shoulders. The sleeveless black dress she wore crinkled between them.

Pushing his jacket off, Sarah laughed as they swayed clumsily falling back onto the sofa together. She threw her stocking-clad legs across his and framed his face with her hands while he pushed the cascade of her hair out of his way. As he kissed a hot trail across her collarbone and shoulder Sarah mumbled incoherently. "I don't even know your last name, but I think I love you. That's crazy."

Jay stopped what his was doing, and looked longingly into her soft, warm, face. "You don't even remember my full given name, love."

"Tell, me. Please tell me everything," Sarah asked as she kissed the base of his throat, undoing a few buttons while she was there. He didn't want to tell her so he kissed her back instead. Feeding her magic memories with each kiss he let her know him on her own.

As if resurfacing from a dream she gazed up at him with foggy eyes that quickly sharpened, "Jareth."


	8. Retreat

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I have a few ideas that I am toying with, so please bare with me and thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no….." Sarah's eyes widened to an impossible degree as she edged away from her almost lover. Visions danced across her memory revealing dangers, betrayals, and dances. Her nightmare, played out in farcical detail, every moment vividly painful and embarrassing. Her alluring, mysterious, music-man was a...a, oh she couldn't bare to even think the word! It was impossible, she was having a nervous breakdown right before his anxious eyes.<p>

Sarah couldn't breathe, she kept trying to inhale, but every breath was shallow, starving her lungs. She moved around to the back of the sofa, bringing a hand to her throat, she tried to calm down while putting distance between herself and...him. However, Jareth disappeared before her eyes, reappearing as she backed into him. She spun around and extended a hand to ward him way.

"Sarah, calm down," he ordered quietly. "Mind what you say, I know you're confused, but some words cannot be undone," he reach for her but she backed up. Tears swelled to the surface of her green eyes as she began to take deeper, more sustaining breaths. "Stay back," she begged.

"You need to understand that everything I did was out of love for you," Jareth's face was set in the hard lines that her memories recalled, he had so much pride, even now. But, she just couldn't think clearly, she couldn't understand anything with him standing there, with so many emotions assaulting her at once.

"I wish you would go away," she choked, trying not to cry, trying to keep it together. Instantly, the room fell dark and he was gone. For a moment she was relieved, sinking to the ground to weep out her frustrations. Yet, before she was finished crying an emptiness settled upon her, the room had darken, but so had her heart. Feeling hollow, she curled up on the sofa under the plaid throw, Loki stalked carefully across the floor from his position behind a curtain. He had always rather disliked the fae man. The cat uncharacteristically snuggled with his mistress and kept an eye out for any wayward guests.

Morning brought no relief. Dazed, Sarah packed a suitcase and coaxed the cat into a carrier. She took a cab to the station and caught the next train home to Massachusetts. She needed familiarity, she wanted her room, her family, and especially her angsty teen brother. Sarah sat in contemplative silence throughout the 5 hour ride. It was raining in the early evening as she knocked on the door of her childhood home.

Toby answered, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I came home for Christmas, jerkface," she smiled feeling normal for a moment.

Sarah helped her stepmother make dinner and afterwards they all happily cuddled on the couch to watch "It's A Wonderful Life." It was easy to keep calm and not think about her recent experience while surrounded by her family and their delight at her early holiday arrival. Anxiety returned once she found herself alone in her own bedroom. The faded pink walls were still covered by posters and pictures that she had left after going to college. The toys that hadn't interested Toby still sat around the room and books littered all even surfaces.

Slowly, Sarah approached the window seat that had always reminded her of Wendy's from Peter Pan. Wrenching the shutters open she sat and watched the snow fall in the light of the streetlamps. She still couldn't quite organize her thoughts or feelings. It was hard to entertain the idea that she had once been capable of wishing away her brother, or that she had ventured into another world to reclaim him, and hardest of all to believe was Jareth.

But, she had held him, kissed him, made small talk with him in line for coffee, she certainly loved him. Did it really matter that he was a semi-sadistic, singing baby-thief, who just so happened to rule a kingdom of goblin men while moonlighting as a folksinger in Soho? "Oh good grief," she said out loud, letting her forehead lean against the cool windowpane. "This is my life, I go to New York to find myself and all I manage to do is get more lost."

* * *

><p>Jareth stood, arms crossed, upon the balcony of his chambers, surveying his kingdom thoughtfully.<p>

"You're back," spoke the gruff voice of Hoggle from the doorway.

"So it seems. I would appreciate it if you knocked next time," replied the king flatly. Hoggle scanned the rooms with his eyes quickly, when he saw that no one else occupied the space, he shut the door and joined Jareth on the balcony.

"Alone, huh?" he asked.

"Very observant."

"Yeah, well glad you're back."

"I'm sure you'll be the only one to think that soon enough."

"Probably so, you may have to scare a few of them soundly. You leave for a few weeks and the place descends into chaos," the dwarf shook his head and crossed his own arms.

"What was I thinking, Hoggle? I never really had a chance of winning her over, did I?"

"How am I supposed to know? You were honest with her in the end weren't ya?"

"Of course, I had to be."

"Well, that's all you can do, there's no sense in worrying about it now," Hoggle replied gruffly.

"I suppose you're right," Jareth bounded off the balcony heading for the throne room. "I have some subjects to bog, you may want to keep your head down Hoggle."


	9. Appearances

The smell of pancakes called to Sarah as she slept awkwardly upon the window seat where she had finally drifted off. She stretched luxuriously for a long minute before getting dressed and running downstairs. "Good morning all," she announced.

"Good morning, dear."

"Morning, Sarah."

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" asked Toby smiling smugly.

"I see that you've finally dived into the worlds of Tolkien, very good memory," she laughed, surprised.

"Yeah, it wasn't as stupid as I thought it would be," the boy said while shoving pancakes into his mouth.

"It is brilliant," she assured him.

Once breakfast ended they all retired to the sitting room. Yesterday's afternoon rain had frozen beneath the snowfall of the evening-no one was going out. Instead they played board games and drank hot chocolate. At dusk, after dinner, Robert stoked the fire and poured the adults some wine. "Sarah why don't you finish the story we've been reading? It is sitting on the mantle, we haven't had the pleasure of hearing you read in such a long time," asked her father.

"Of course, how could I say no," she grinned picking up the small red book. Flipping it open to the last few pages where the bookmark rested, she recognized the words immediately. Sarah felt the color drain from her face and her hand trembled. What cruel twist of fate designed for _The Labyrinth_ to be the one book out of hundreds in the house that they were reading.

"Is there anything wrong, Sarah?" asked Irene.

"Ah, I just thought that I had misplaced this book, I thought it was lost," she replied.

"I found it one day when I was going through your stuff," Toby smirked. "It's pretty cool, I think you read it to me when we were little, it seems familiar."

"You have no idea," Sarah sighed.

"Well, finish it," urged Toby.

"The girl stood before the Goblin King at last and beseeched him saying, 'Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me.' The world around the girl darkened and she stood with her child, victorious at last."

Sarah closed her eyes and shut the book. The ending was certainly different from her own. There were no professions of love or last minute bargains. The woman passed the trial of the Labyrinth, secured her child, and went on with her life.

"I think the Goblin King has the best lines of the story," remarked Toby.

"He is very eloquent," agreed Sarah.

"I think the whole thing is a bit morbid," chimed in Irene. "Next time I want to read one of the happier ones."

"I hate when she picks the stories," Toby rolled his eyes. "Last time she made us listen to Pride & Prejudice, yuck."

"That's a great book, Toby," she argued. "It's all about the importance of not judging other people before you get the chance to know them, not everyone is what they seem to be…" she trailed off. "I think I need a little fresh air, would anyone mind if I stepped out a second?"

"Nope, take Albus with you," the white husky stood at attention when Irene mentioned his name.

Sarah pulled on her coat and followed the dog out into the frigid air. She walked with him in the backyard for little while, thinking. She was brave and smart, she would not let her own prejudiced ideas and bad history with Jay...Jareth, color her relationship with him now. As far as she knew, he didn't pick his career as a kidnapper, he seemed very comfortable in the role of bard. He didn't do anything that she didn't ask for fifteen years ago. Maybe he wasn't what he appeared either as Jay or Jareth, perhaps he was a person in between the two. At any rate, he didn't have any power over her. She had wished him back into her life-she had connected those dots-and she wished him back out both times.

She was determined to try again. After all, she did like a challenge.

"Jareth, I wish to speak with you," she whispered, feeling a tiny bit stupid.

Nothing happened. _Maybe I am crazy_, she thought. _I've dreamt the whole thing_. She shook her head and turned toward the porch light.

"Well?" came a chilly voice from behind her.

Sarah turned slowly to face him. He looked nearly the same as he had the night she heard him sing in the bar, but something about his face was a little wilder, his eyes were more feral, both blazing blue in the night like Albus'.

"I wanted to apologize for sending you away. I was a little...overwhelmed...which I think you should understand," she crossed her arm. The hardness of his face faltered slightly.

"I don't want to risk...I don't want to lose what we were becoming for the sake of what we once were. I was so happy when we were together, but I want to know that those moments were real, that you weren't deceiving me," she squared her shoulders.

"Sarah, I was not purposely misleading you. I just didn't know how to tell you and you had no memory of me," he extended his hand to her.

"Ok, then I want to invite you to Christmas dinner," she took his hand and pulled him toward her. "I wish that you would be honest with me, always."

Jareth frowned slightly. "You've caught on to those right words haven't you," with a wolfish look he kissed her in the falling snow. "Just try not to abuse them. I will be here for dinner."

"Remember that gifts are not encouraged," Sarah called into the night air as he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>And, now we will divulge into the comedy of manners that accompanies a woman's decision to date a supernatural being. ~~~~~Thank you H. Granger for keeping me straight. <strong>

P.S. If you catch typos and such, give me a shout. I get unreasonably embarrassed about typos and would rather you point them out sooner than later since I tend to be a very poor editor on my own.


	10. Meet the Parents

**Short chapter. I've been a bit busy, but I will work on something longer for next time. As always, thank you for reading. **

* * *

><p>A confident knock resounded through the William's residence on Christmas Day at 6 o'clock sharp. Sarah felt a small wave of panic wash over her as she approached the door. Her family remained in the sitting room beyond the foyer, but they were conspicuously quiet. She had never brought a man home before. They had probably never even heard her speak about a man in more than a casual offhanded way. When Sarah mentioned that she had invited one to dinner, they all exhibited looks of confusion that were nearly insulting.<p>

Inhaling deeply, she opened the door.

"Happy Christmas, Sarah," grinned Jareth winningly. " He looked oddly mundane clad in jeans and a green flannel shirt.

"Merry Christmas," she couldn't help but smile as he held out his arms to show that no presents were hidden upon his person.

"Would you like to search me," he asked in a very quiet, serious voice that contradicted the mischievous look in his eyes.

"That will not be necessary."

Sarah led the fae man into the sitting room where her family sat with uncomfortably pleasant expressions glued to their faces. "Everyone, this is Jareth. Jareth this my father, Robert, my step-mom, Irene, and my brother...Toby." She had not realized how hard it would be to introduce Jareth to Toby, it felt wrong, but she shoved that emotion aside, focusing on the task at hand, passing off a fae-King as a normal boyfriend-type person from Soho.

"Hello everyone," Jareth slide an arm around Sarah's waist and appeared perfectly at ease. Robert jumped up to shake Jareth's hand and Irene ran to the kitchen to check on the food. Toby played a new video game until Irene returned to usher them all into the dinning room.

Dishes were passed in conventional conversation and compliments. Sarah was visibly relieved that things were going so well. She relaxed and concentrated on enjoying herself and the food.

"So Jareth, Sarah tells us that you are a musician," remarked Robert.

Without hesitation Jareth replied, "Yes, on occasion that is the case."

"That seems like a precarious way to make a living. How do you like it," Robert fixed his attention on the man his daughter had brought home.

"Well, for most it probably is. I, however, do not rely solely upon music for survival. As you've probably noticed, I am not a native of New York, at home I manage a _labyrinthine_ organization that focuses on re-homing unwanted children," he cut a potato.

Sarah nearly choked to death on a forkful of dressing. Jareth patted her on the back while Irene passed her a glass of water.

"So, you work in the non-profit sector? That is admirable," Robert smiled seemingly satisfied.

"Ah yes, I am quite the humanitarian," Jareth nodded solemnly. "Music is a hobby I indulge in when the opportunity arises."

"Who wants pie?" Irene interrupted jovially.

After dessert the group moved back to the sitting room to drink more hot chocolate and complain about having eaten far too much. Toby explained the video game that he was playing to Jareth, who seemed oddly entertained by the device, and Sarah watched in peace from the corner of the sofa closest to the fireplace. Her father eventually passed the battered family copy of _A Christmas Carol_ to Jareth and entreated him to honor the family with a reading, it was a Christmas tradition. The Goblin King accepted the task gracefully and read with spectacular vigor, giving each character a different voice and mannerisms.

Once the performance was finished and Irene and Robert began to clear away the mugs and other clutter, Jareth stood to excuse him. "I should be going, it was really very kind of you all to have me," he inclined his head in the family's general direction.

"Oh, it was our pleasure," replied Irene.

"Yes, any time, and you are very welcome. It was wonderful to meet you," Robert extended his hand in a farewell shake.

"See ya," called Toby as he vanished upstairs to further examine his gifts from the morning.

"I'll walk you to the door," Sarah said while taking his hand. Once they were out of earshot and eye-range she warped her arms about his neck. "You did well tonight."

"Your approval is greatly appreciated."

"I think you took some creative license, but I suppose that's for the best," she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It was more true than false, one day I'll show you," he kissed her lightly, removing her arms from about him. "I should go."

"You should, " she opened the door.

"Until next time," he bowed to her and was gone.


	11. Dowry

"We have a problem," Jareth called out as Sarah fumbled through her apartment door, juggling a few grocery bags.

"Do we?" she huffed.

It was still odd to return to the apartment and find a mythological man rummaging through her bookshelves or investigating things in the refrigerator. He never stopped examining things and he had no sense of personal space. Today she found him kneeling at eye-level with Loki. It seemed that there was some invisible power struggle taking place in the kitchen.

"Apparently, the feline truly believes that he is the god of mischief. You should really be more careful with your dispensation of titles," the Goblin King shook his head, never breaking eye contact with the cat. "He says that he has tired of my unwelcome intrusions upon his realm and that I take far too many liberties with his personal slave, thus I must leave and never return."

Sarah crinkled her eyes and cocked her head slightly, a habit that she was adopting from her companion, "Do you mean to tell me that you can speak cat?"

"Of course I can speak cat," Jareth managed an exasperated grimace without forfeiting ground to Loki.

Placing the groceries on the counter, Sarah circled around the combatants, "Did you tell him that he's not a god?"

"He does not believe me. He says that he knows a deceiver when he sees one."

"Good, I don't want you to break his furry little heart. It won't hurt him to believe it," she smiled.

"I cannot allow a cat to banish me," Jareth squinted.

"Well, you need to make some sort of treaty with him. Perhaps you can become one of his slaves too?"

"I think not! Jareth, Goblin King, slave to this masquerading furball, it's absurd," he scoffed.

"You must do something, I do not want Ragnarok taking place in my flat," she retreated to the counter to put away the groceries. _Men_.

After a few moments Jareth appeared at her side, "I believe we have reached an accord."

"Oh?" she shoved a container of coffee into the cabinet.

"Yes, he will allow me complete ownership of the slave in question, in return for his very own wing of the castle and his pick of goblin servants. He also required license to chase and try all chickens who rise in unlawful coup within our co-reigned realm...that was a hard bargain, I am not sure how he ended up with half of my kingdom."

"I am not following," Sarah sighed.

"It's time for you to come home," Jareth graced her with a rare and serious expression.

"Popping in and out of my world in order to see you is not too great a price to pay, but it isn't ideal. I want you with me always and sometimes I even miss the tiny god of mischief. He is much better company than most of my subjects, with the exception of Hoggle..._maybe_. I belong in the Labyrinth...you and Loki belong with me."

"I didn't realize that you...isn't it too soon to move in together?"

"I don't want you to just move in. You need to move on, I am your future as you are mine. Why should we wait any longer? You want to write, I and Loki need to rule, the Labryinth is a perfect place for all of us to do those things. I won't stop you from entering the mortal world when you choose to. I will even teach you how once you have absorbed enough magic," his eyes twinkled at the thought.

"You mean...I can...I could use magic?" her eyes grew large.

"After enough exposure, yes. Are you more excited about that than having me at your side forever?" He frowned mockingly.

"Well...forever's not all that long...I'm joking!" she chuckled at his grimace. "Of course not, but that is pretty cool," she smirked. "I could pop around frightening you...and disappear mysteriously...I like the idea of that."

"Very well, tell me you'll be my queen," he demanded, trapping her against the counter with his arms.

Sarah would never grow accustomed to how quickly his moods altered. One moment he was playful, the next seductive, and then another second would see him amused once more. She met his smoldering gaze without hesitation, allowing him to encroach upon her space further. He placed a few warm kisses on her neck and beneath her ear.

"It is hard to argue with you when you won't stop making sense," she giggled.

"Yes, I am the very picture of reason," he tugged on her ear with his teeth causing more giggling to ensue.

* * *

><p>Molly wondered back into the shop while she flipped through the mail. At the bottom of the stack she found a beautiful envelope that was made of fine paper and felt full of magic. "Schmendrick," she called pushing aside the starry curtain, "Look what came in the mail."<p>

"Yes dear, what it is," the ageless magician peered around the corner of the small dark room.

The two gathered close together and opened the mysterious letter cautiously then read the flowing invitation:

Molly Grue and Schmendrick the Magician (Last of the Red Hot Swamis):

You are cordially invited to attend a New Year's Ball to be given at the Castle beyond the Goblin city. Transportation will be provided by the Goblins (the right words being, "I wish the goblins would take me to the Ball, right now).

Sincerely yours,

Sarah (You were right about all the beady eyes...)

P.S. Cats are welcomed.

"Schmendrick, this is from that young lady who left her bag in the shop! Magic must have found her again," smiled the frizzy haired woman.

"Ah yes, I saw that one coming," nodded the Magician knowingly.

"I'm sure ye did," remarked a peg-legged cat wearing a patch on one eye who sat calmly on the round table. "Shall I be needing my fancy clothes then?"

"What fancy clothes?" scoffed Molly who had little patience for the ambivalent feline. "It doesn't say when the party starts," she remarked.

"When the wine drinks itself, when the skull speaks, when the clock strikes the right time, only then will you find..." purred the cat.

"You are telling the wrong story, fur-brain," Molly shook her head and rolled her eyes while Schmendrick continued to assert that he foresaw the invitation and the cat continued to prattle on about events long since over.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading follks! I may do a few one-shots (is that what they are called?) from time to time to check in on the royal family, but I want to work on something else for a bit. <strong>

**Cheers,**

**3iggy**


	12. Of Cats, Gods, and Kings

Loki-Cat stretched and yawned as only a God of Mischief could stretch and yawn, _that is_, from a stone throne in the middle of a large round chamber in the center of a city which happened to be at the heart of a Labyrinth. He looked about languidly in an eerily similar fashion to his co-ruler, the Goblin King. Loki-cat's portion of the Goblin Kingdom had been obtained during a rather well calculated bargain on his part. He donned a cat grin as he remembered the making of the great accord.

It was an ordinary day. The Goblin sovereign had, _once again_, trespassed into his sacred, albeit small, domain. The God of Mischief was quite fed up with Fairy King's impositions upon his hospitality and had banished the imp from his presence forevermore. The king, _after all_, was no more than a petty monarch, while Loki-Cat, well he was God. A God could only deal with so much.

The great Flamboyant One had attempted to best the small God of Mischief in a staring duel. The Fairy King underestimated his opponent, it is no secret that cats rarely blink. Once he, the Goblin King, accepted his defeat at the paws of the almighty Loki-Cat, he realized that he must bend to the iron will of his better. The King of Goblins, for some unforeseen reason, would not be parted from the feebleminded slave girl that Loki-Cat kept around for certain duties, the most important being that of dispensing the sacred food of the god's which happened to reside in an infernal can that no amount of batting around could open. Loki-Cat shook his furry head; _Oh what he would give for a set of thumbs_.

Therefore, in a very magnanimous gesture, Loki-Cat offered to pass on full ownership of said feebleminded slave girl to the Ostentatious Faeman for the small price of half his kingdom. Victory shone from the eyes of the small deity as the insipid monarch agreed to the terms and that same victorious light gleamed from his bright amber eyes as he looked over all the glory that surrounded him.

A few scattered black feathers were all that remained of several denizens who once haunted the throne room. Loki-Cat had quickly dispensed cat-god justice to them. The goblins now knew to avoid the throne room as well. At first they had taken great liberties with his Royal Almightyness. He had endured their 'ohhhs' and 'awwws' at his holy presence with exulted grace. However, he would not...DID NOT...tolerate their grubby, nasty, sticky, little appendages to touch him. They had tried, not that he could blame them, for he was beautiful to behold, with fur that could put the great black ravens of the All-Father to shame. He licked a sleek paw with all the reverence that a cat-god could possess and snarled at the memory of the claws of that paw tearing into goblin flesh. It wasn't easy being beautiful.

Now the throne room belonged solely to him and he began to make plans; wicked cat-god plans. Why should he be satisfied with only half a kingdom? The Gaudy One, he had witnessed, often took the form of a large feathered creature. One day very soon...grinned Loki-Cat...he would decorate his throne room with a bushel of white feathers. He snickered and chuckled to himself as he curled up into a cute, little, fuffy ball and dreamed of the day when all Underground would fear his name.

_Meanwhile_, the feebleminded former slave girl and the Flamboyant One chatted pleasantly about their upcoming New Years Ball with no idea that nefarious kitty schemes were afoot.

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case you didn't have anything better to do with yourselves then read about treacherous cat-gods. I really like the word 'afoot.' <strong>


End file.
